


Ay, Nabali? Diligan Mo!

by SEOUL3D



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Gardens & Gardening, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexbomb Girls
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEOUL3D/pseuds/SEOUL3D
Summary: Unico Hijo si Kyungsoo ng isa sa pinakamayamang pamilya sa kanilang lugar. Maarte, sosyal at spoiled pero nagbago ang lahat nang makilala niya ang gwapo at makisig nilang hardinero na si Jongin.





	Ay, Nabali? Diligan Mo!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! By the way, this is unbeta-ed.
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

Bakas sa mukha ni Kyungsoo ang pagkabagot sa paghihintay ng java chip niya sa isang café. Wala siyang ibang magawa kundi bantayan ang bawat kilos ng mga tao sa loob ng café dahil naiwan niya ang cellphone sa kotse.

May mga highschool students na mukhang first time pang nakatungtong sa café dahil panay picture pa sa kapeng in-order nila in different angles. May mag-jowang parehong nagpapa-cute sa isa't isa sa gawing kanan, obvious na obvious na hindi pa sila masyadong matagal dahil ang aarte pa ng kilos nilang dalawa. Akala mo cute, nakakasuka naman talaga.

Nag-eye roll si Kyungsoo sa nakita. He can't relate. First of all, loyal customer na si Kyungsoo sa cafè at mukhang natikman na niya lahat ng nasa menu at kaya nga niyang bayaran lahat ng in-order ng mga customer sa loob ng café ngayon. He can buy anything and everything he wants—except for a jowa. Second, 'yon na nga, single siya. Kahit gaano siya kayaman at kagwapo, walang nagkakaroon ng lakas ng loob para ligawan siya. Intimidating daw siya sabi pa ng mga kaibigan niya—pero wala siyang magagawa, hindi naman pwedeng siya ang mag-adjust para lang may makapasa sa standards niya. Mas pipiliin niya pang mamatay na virgin at NBSB kesa sa pumatol sa isang lalaki na hindi niya naman tipo.

Mahirap i-please si Kyungsoo. Bilang nag-iisang anak ng isa sa pinakamayamang pamilya sa siyudad nila, nabuhay siya sa mundong lahat ng kailangan niya ay nakahain na sa harapan niya. Gusto niya lahat ng bagay na makikita niya ay perpekto at ayon sa kagustuhan niya tulad sa kung ano ang nakagawian niya sa bahay nila.

“Java chip for sir Kyungsoo,” tawag kay Kyungsoo sa counter. Handa na pala ang order niya. Sa wakas, after how many century.

Tumayo si Kyungsoo para kunin ang order na nasa counter. Sa totoo lang, nagmamadali siya dahil marami pa siyang pupuntahang appointments. Ganito talaga ang buhay mayaman. Kaliwa't kanan ang errands. 

“Excuse me,” aniya sa babaeng naka-uniporme. Mukhang isa pa 'to sa mga first time lang sa café. Kapal ng mukhang humarang sa daan. Feeling superior.

Hinintay ni Kyungsoo na umusog ang babae para padaanin siya pero mukhang nagbibingi-bingihan ito. Ni-head to foot pa siya na mukhang nanliliit kay Kyungsoo.

Ah, ako ba ang hinahamon mo? Pwes. Makakatikim ka sa'kin.

“Hoy, babaeng social climber! Padadaanin mo 'ko o papatayin ko ang wifi dito sa café para wala kang magamit? Ew, batang free data, first time lang sa café,” sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa babae. Hindi siya nagpapatalo, inunahan siya, e. Gago, siya si THE DO KYUNGSOO at lintik lang ang walang ganti.

Halos mangiyak-ngiyak na ang babae dahil sa kahihiyan. Wala siyang ibang choice kundi ang padaanin si Kyungsoo na mas suplado pa sa kanya. “S—sorry po.”

Hindi na pinakinggan ni Kyungsoo si free data girl. Umirap lang siya at dumiretso na sa counter para kunin ang kanyang order. Alam na alam niyang lahat ng tao sa café ay nakatingin sa kanya. Wala lang siyang pakialam dahil sanay na siya at isa pa, nagkamali ng binangga 'yung social climber na 'yon. Karapatan niyang sabihin 'yon dahil nagfe-feeling maganda at mayaman lang siya ngunit si Kyungsoo, gwapo at mayaman talaga siya. No tea, just facts.

Pagkakuha ng order, taas noong naglakad si Kyungsoo palabas ng café. Hindi niya kayang tumambay sa toxic na lugar na 'yon. Punong-puno lang ng mga jejemon na gustong makatikim ng kape at pagkaing pangmayaman. Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa kanyang itim na Audi habang sumisipsip ng bitter-sweet na kape. Sinuot niya ng mamahaling sunglasses na binili niya sa Germany at pinatugtog ang paboritong kanta gamit ang cellphone, dito niya lang napansin na may isang message pala.

Mama: Son, I know you have lots of errands today but please go home as soon as possible. I have to tell you something important.

Kahit may pagka-suplado si Kyungsoo, masunurin naman siya sa mga magulang niya kaya't mabilis niyang pinatakbo ang sasakyan para makarating sa bahay nila as soon as possible.

***

“Mang Benny decided to retire, son,” halos nabingi si Kyungsoo sa kanyang narinig. Hindi pa nagp-process lahat sa utak niya at parang mas bumabagal pa ito. “He's too old to work for us naman and he already spent his entire life in our mansion that's why pumayag na ako.”

Napatigil si Kyungsoo at ang tanging lumabas sa bibig niya ay “What?”

“I know this is hard for you kasi Mang Benny has been working for us for how many decades already and you're so close to him kasi siya ang nag-aalaga ng mga bonsai na ipinamana sa'yo ng lolo at lola mo but, son, we have to let the him rest na,” malungkot ang mukha ng mama ni Kyungsoo habang sinasabi ito sa kanyang anak. Totoo, matagal nang nagtatrabaho si Mang Benny sa mansion nila bilang hardinero at malaking kawalan ito sa kanila dahil siya ang nag-aalaga ng mga halaman ng pamilya Do pati ang mga bonsai ni Kyungsoo na nagmula pa sa ancestors nila.

Maarte man at ayaw malagyan ng lupa sa kamay si Kyungsoo, importante ang mga bonsai na 'yon dahil close na close siya sa mga grandparents niya at ito na lang ang naiiwang alaala niya sa kanila. Hindi man magaling si Kyungsoo sa pag-aalaga ng bonsai, dahil kay Mang Benny hindi ito namamatay.

“Ma, what about my bonsai?! I can't trust them to anyone but Mang Benny. What if mamatay 'yon? They're important to me and you know that,” Worried na worried na si Kyungsoo. Napakaselan kasi alagaan ng bonsai, hindi ito katulad ng ibang halaman na okay lang kahit dilig-dilig lang. Marami ang ginagawa para mas humaba pa ang buhay nito at ngayon na wala na si Mang Benny, hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang gagawin.

Hinawakan ng mama ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng anak. Mahal na mahal niya si Kyungsoo kaya't gagawin niya ang lahat para hindi na ito malungkot. “We'll find the best gardener for you, my son,” ngumiti ang mama niya at tumango na lang si Kyungsoo.

Kahit nagdududa si Kyungsoo, kailangan niyang nagtiwala sa mama niya na makakahanap ito ng magaling na kapalit ni Mang Benny—at nagbabakasakali siya na sana naman this time hindi gaanong matanda ang hardinero nila para maka-score na rin siya.

***

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang roof ng sasakyan niya para maging open air at para makalanghap ng not-so-fresh air. Papunta siya ngayon sa resort ng elite friend niyang si Baekhyun. Naka-plain black shirt and shorts lang siya dahil sa resort nga siya pupunta kaya kailangang kumportable siya.

Ganito na ang nakagawiang pamumuhay ni Kyungsoo simula nung nag-binata na siya at naregaluhan ng house and lot ng mga magulang niya. Nasanay na siyang mamuhay nang mag-isa, subalit minsan umuuwi naman siya sa orihinal niyang tahanan para bisitahin ang mga magulang niya.

Ginarahe ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang Audi at isinuot ang mamahaling sunglasses bago siya pumasok sa resort. Pinaikot-ikot niya ang susi ng sasakyan sa daliri habang naglalakad nang mahagip ng mata niya ang kaibigang si Baekhyun na focus na focus sa panunood ng mga lalaking naglalaro ng beach volley.

Tumakbo si Kyungsoo palapit sa kaibigan at kinuha ang atensyon nito. “Hey, B!”

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa muling pagkikita nila sa personal ng matalik na kaibigan. Ilang buwan na rin silang di nagkita ni Kyungsoo dahil busy-busyhan si bakla. “Ayee, Kyungja! How are you, my darling?” asar ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. 

“I'm doing great! You? Grabe, Baek anlakas ng business mo. Congratulations!” bati ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. Halatang-halata talaga na successful ang business ni Baekhyun dahil dinadayo ang resort niya ng mga tao. Hindi lang locals kundi pati mga foreigner. Kaya mas gusto ni Baekhyun na nakatambay sa resort niya dahil marami siyang name-meet na afam.

“Ah, I'm the happiest. Salamat! Hindi mo naitatanong, tadtad ako ng vitamin D dito,” ngumiti ng nakakaloko si Baekhyun at sa ngiting 'yon, alam na alam na ni Kyungsoo ang ibig niyang sabihin.

“Obviously. The vitamin dick. The vitamin daks,” umiling-iling si Kyungsoo. “Nakita kita kanina, tinititigan mo 'yung lalaking 'yon,” tinuro ni Kyungsoo ang matangkad na lalaking naka-swimming trunks na blue. Hindi maikakaila ni Kyungsoo na masarap nga 'yong lalaking 'yon. Batak na batak at dahil medyo basa ang trunks niya, sumisilip ang tinatagong bato.

“Yummerz 'no? Grabe, sobrang tipid nga ako sa ulam dito. Kanin lang habang nakatitig sa mga baby boys na 'yan busog na busog na 'ko, e,” kinagat ni Baekhyun ang labi niya at natawa si Kyungsoo. Wala talagang palya ang malandi niyang kaibigan.

Simula noong college pa sila ay mahilig nang mag-boy hunting si Baekhyun. Alam na alam nito kung saang department nahahanap ang limpak-limpak na baby boys. Ang pinaka-malalang nagawa ni Kyungsoo dahil kay Baekhyun ay 'yong nagpapalista sila sa try-outs, nagpa-member sa gym at triathlons para lang masamahan ang kaibigang uhaw na uhaw sa lalaki. Gusto naman ni Kyungsoo ang mga lalaki kaso dahil sa may sarili siyang standards, hindi siya nasasabit sa mga brief ng mga basketball players, athletes at gym buffs. 

“Grabe, wala ka talagang pinipili 'no? Lahat gusto mo. Lahat gusto mong chupain, e,” napangiwi si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Minsan talaga 'tong si Kyungsoo walang kontrol sa bibig, alam na ngang nasa public na lugar sila.

“Hoy, excuse me! Aminin mo, lahat ng gusto ko may amor din. And, you also want to beat their meat,” nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo at sinapak ng mahina ang kaibigan. Nae-expose sila nang wala sa oras dahil sa mga bibig nilang di makakontrol. “What do you want to eat ba? I'll call the waiter. Dito ka, tabi tayo. Dating gawi,” dating gawi, ibig sabihin sabay nilang panunoorin ang mga lalaking naglalaro ng beach volley habang nire-rate kung gaano sila ka-daks o ka-jutay.

“I only want the best, B. Surprise me, impress me,” kumindat si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun. Dali-dali naman tinawag ni Baekhyun ang waiter at bumulong ng iilang salita. Pag-alis ng waiter, muling nagsalita si Kyungsoo. “He looks jutay, oh. Seems like he can't even hit the right spot. Lungkot, brodie cute pa naman sana,” nginuso ni Kyungsoo ang lalaking may pulang towel sa leeg. Nagsimula na ang kinaugalian nilang pagre-rate ng mighty tite. Eto nga ata ang bonding nilang dalawa noong nag-aaral pa sila sa university.

Nagtawanan ang dalawa sa nakita. Agree naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang jutay nga 'yong lalaki kaya iginala niya rin ang mata niya sa resort para makahanap ng daks na magsasalba sa hormones nilang dalawa. “'Yon, afam. Sa pagkaka-alam ko British 'yan. I can feel na biggie siya. Mukhang veiny pa ang dick ni daddy. Swak na swak! Pak na pak!” Napasigaw pa si Baekhyun mga huling salitang sinabi niya dahil sa excitement. Halatang lasap na lasap siya sa British daddy na may alleged veiny dick.

Hindi namalayan ng dalawa na dumating na pala ang pagkain ni Kyungsoo. Nagpatuloy pa rin sila sa pagre-rate habang kumakain si Kyungsoo. Minsan talaga nawawala ang poise ni Kyungsoo dahil napapa-ubo siya sa mga rate ni Baekhyun. Wala nang respe-respeto, sobrang tigang na talaga ni Kyungsoo sa mga ganitong klaseng view. Sawa na siya sa paulit-ulit na mukhang nakikita niya sa kumpanya nila. Buti dito kina Baekhyun may choices pa siya.

Sa kalagitnaan ng pagre-rate ng dalawa, nahagip ng mata ni Kyungsoo ang matangkad na lalaking tinititigan ni Baekhyun kanina noong dumating siya. Mukhang nakatitig din ito sa direksyon nila ni Baekhyun. Ayan, nakahuli rin ng sariwang isda si mamang B.

“Baek, tinititigan ka niya, oh. Hinahamon ka, lagot,” tinuro ni Kyungsoo 'yong matangkad na lalaki gamit ang nguso niya. Nag-smirk naman si Baekhyun at nagulat silang dalawa nang kinagat ng matangkad na lalaki ang ibabang labi nito. Uy, mukhang interesado.

“Shit, nakita mo 'yon? He's fucking hot,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Agad siyang napa-sipsip ng malamig na blueberry smoothie niya. Nagsisimula nang mag-init ang gabi.

“I saw that,” tumango si Kyungsoo at pahapyaw na tiningnan ang relo. Alas-sais na pala, hindi nila namalayan ang oras. Biglang naalala ni Kyungsoo ang tanong niyang kanina pa niya gustong itanong kay Baekhyun habang tinitingnan niya ang mga halamang nasa resort. “Ah, Baek, maiba tayo. May kilala kang hardinero?”

Napatigil sa pagsipsip ng smoothie si Baekhyun at pinunasan ang gilid ng bibig gamit ang table napkin. “Why are you suddenly interested to gardeners and gardening? You can't even take good care of your own bonsai, eh. Oh my goodness, gusto mo pala 'yung medyo dirty and muddy, ah,”

“The hell?! Nag-retiro na 'yong pinaka-matagal naming hardinero, si Mang Benny. And I am so worried about my bonsai. Alam mo namang importante 'yon sa'kin diba? Aside from that, medyo yumayabong na ang mga puno sa bahay. Baka tirhan na 'yon ng ahas. Creepy.”

“Oh, that's sad. Mang Benny used to give me flowers para sa mom ko. He's really good. Sobrang ganda ng mga plants na inaalagaan niya,” nalungkot na rin si Baekhyun dahil sa balitang shinare ng kaibigan niya.

“I know. Sobrang mahihirapan kaming makahanap ng kapalit niya since nasanay na kami sa trabaho niya,”

“Susubukan kong kontakin 'yung nag-landscape ng resort within this week. Baka may kilala siyang hardinero tapos sasabihin ko na lang na dumiretso sa bahay niyo with his portfolio,” tumango si Kyungsoo bago bumalik ulit sa panunood ng mga lalaking naglalaro sa harap nila.

“Holy tacos, B! Palapit dito 'yong lalaki kanina,” bulong ni Kyungsoo na rinig naman ni Baekhyun. Mas gwapo pala talaga 'tong higanteng 'to sa malapitan. 

“Hi, are you the owner of this resort?” halos maibuga ni Kyungsoo ang iniinom niya nang marinig niya ang oh-so-sexy na boses ng lalaki ni Baekhyun. Shit, shit, sobrang hot.

Agad-agad inayos ni Baekhyun ang sarili at tumango siya sa lalaki. Napa-eye roll na lang si Kyungsoo sa kalandian ng kaibigan niya. “Yes, I am,” nabigla si Kyungsoo nang tumayo si Baekhyun at tumabi sa matangkad na lalaki. “I can actually tour you around if you want to.”

Kumindat si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo sa isang iglap lang ay nawala na ng parang bula si Baekhyun at ang nahuli niyang boylet sa harapan niya. Matinik talaga, minsan nakakainggit din. Never pa kasing nagkaroon si Kyungsoo ng long-time crush. Na-aattract siya sa isang tao, yes, pero sa panandaliang panahon lang. Wala pa talagang nagtagal at kinahumalingan niya ng todo.

***

Mabilis ang takbo ng araw at pinabalik ulit si Kyungsoo ng mama niya sa mansion nila. Mukhang may magandang balita itong sasabihin sa kanya. Nagbabakasakali si Kyungsoo na sana'y nakahanap na sila ng bagong hardinero para maalagaan na ang mga pananim nila sa bakuran lalo na ang mga bonsai niya.

“Good news, son! Nakahanap na kami ng bagong gardener. Pumunta siya dito noong nakaraang araw para mag-apply. According to him, may nagsabi daw sa kanya na naghahanap tayo kaya he grabbed it na. This is his portfolio,” binuklat ni Kyungsoo ang portfolio ng bago nilang hardinero. Naubusan siya ng salita dahil sobrang ganda ng mga trabaho nito. “Tiningnan ko ang lahat ng gawa niya and he is really great. He is very skillful kahit na two years pa lang ang experience niya sa pag-gagarden and landscaping. Pupunta siya dito anytime soon kasi gusto kong makita mo siya before we can finally hire him.”

Dahil aligaga siya sa pagtitingin sa portfolio ng bago nilang hardinero, lumabas lang sa tainga ni Kyungsoo lahat ng sinabi ng mama niya except sa iilang salita. “Wait, two years of experience? Ma, is that enough? Are we sure that he can take good care of my,” natigil ang pagsasalita ni Kyungsoo nang may pumasok na diyos sa opisina ng mama niya sa loob ng bahay. “Bonsai.”

Hindi nag-eexagerrate si Kyungsoo pero tila huminto ang pag-ikot ng mundo sa pag-pasok ng isang gwapong binata sa silid. Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki at pakiramdam niya ay humihiwalay na ang kaluluwa niya sa katawan niya dahil sa mga matatalas na tingin ng lalaki. Hindi mainit pero ramdam niya ang pagtulo ng pawis niya sa ulo.

Sobrang gwapo. Sobrang batak ng katawan. Sobrang sarap. Eto ang unang beses na nakakita si Kyungsoo ng ganito ka-gwapong lalaki at kung panaginip man ito ay ayaw na niyang gumising pa.

“Oh hi, hijo!” lumapit ang mama ni Kyungsoo sa binata para makipag-beso. Si Kyungsoo rin gusto niyang laplapin ang lalaki. Sana naman hindi sila magkamag-anak 'no? “Son, this is Jongin Kim, our potential gardener.”

Nabuhay ang katawang-lupa ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. Shet, ayan na. Eto na ang biyayang matagal na niyang hinihiling. Nilahad ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya para makipag-shake hands kay Jongin. “Hi, I'm yours,” ngumiti si Kyungsoo na halos kita na ang gums. Naka-tilt pa ang ulo niya sa likod. Halatang kilig na kilig siya. Nanlaki ang mata ng mama niya at mukhang nagtataka kaya't agad binawi ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi. “Yours truly, Kyungsoo Do.” 

Ngumiti si Jongin, nalusaw muli si Kyungsoo. Grabe, mas gwapo siya kapag nakangiti mga beshiewaps. Feeling ni Kyungsoo malo-loose ang garter ng brief niya. “Magandang tanghali, ser. Sana po ay tanggapin niyo ako dito sa pamamahay niyo.”

Oo, Jongin. Tanggap na tanggap ka na, di lang dito sa bahay namin kundi pati sa buhay ko.

Pero kahit kilig na kilig na si Kyungsoo, kailangan niyang maging prim and proper sa harap ng mama niya. “Sure, I just have to clarify these informations that you wrote on your resumé.”

“Sige po, ser,” parang musika sa mga tainga ni Kyungsoo ang boses ni Jongin. Napaka-obedient pa nito sa kanya.

Bago pa magsimula si Kyungsoo sa pagc-clarify ng mga sinulat ni Jongin sa kanyang resumé, nagpaalam ang mama niya na aalis muna ito dahil may emergency meeting siya. Blessing naman ito para kay Kyungsoo dahil maso-solo na niya ang kanilang oh so hot hardinero.

“Okay, Jongin Kim, you're 24. Sex, hmmm,” napatigil si Kyungsoo dahil pinipigilan niyang matawa sa sinabi niya. Normal namang sabihin ang salitang “sex” pero dahil sa gusto niyang maka-sex ang nasa harap niya, medyo na-awkward siya. 

“Sex po, ser?” tumingala si Jongin at biglang nag-number four. Uy, nawala lang ang mama ni Kyungsoo biglang naging kumportable na ito sa bahay nila. “Tatlong beses sa isang araw at limang beses kapag maulan.”

Tangina. Napa-ubo si Kyungsoo sa narinig. Gusto niya 'to. Gustong-gusto niya 'to! Pumalakpak ang cheeks ng puwet niya sa mga pinagsasabi ni Jongin. Na-eexite ang hormones niya sa katawan, grabe. 

Binasa ni Kyungsoo ang labi niya gamit ang kanyang dila. Hindi pa nagsisimula si Jongin sa kanila pero gustong-gusto na niya ang performance nito. Magaling, mukhang mag-eenjoy siya at mukhang mas mapapadalas na ang pagbisita niya sa bahay nila. Ramdam niyang magaling na magaling talaga si Jongin—sa pagiging hardinero.

“Kailangan mo palang mag-stay in dito. Okay lang ba sa'yo 'yon?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Actually, hindi naman compulsory na sa bahay nila titira ang hardinero. Gusto niya lang talagang makasama si Jongin sa bahay nila. Gusto niyang makita ito sa pag-gising niya at bago siya matulog

“Oo naman po. I can even stay in your life rin po,” ngumiti ito at kinamot ang batok.

Ang gwapo niya talaga! Naaamoy din ni Kyungsoo ang tagumpay niya rito. Napaka-smooth ng mga moves ni Jongin, halata naman siguro na sa una pa lang nilang pagkikita ay hulog na hulog na siya. Oo na, Jongin. Yes na, pakasal na tayo.

“Tanggap ka na,” ngumiti si Kyungsoo at inilahad muli ang kamay kay Jongin. Tinanggap naman ito ng binata at mukhang ayaw pang bitawan.

Shet, pakihigpitan pa ang hawak. 

Medyo matagal ang naging titigan at pagkakahawak ng kamay nina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Hindi sa nage-exagerrate pero naririnig na ni Kyungsoo ang wedding bells. Eto na 'yon. Eto na ang matagal niyang hinihintay. Si Jongin ang magiging icing sa ibabaw ng cupcake niya.

Natapos ang ilang segundo, bumitaw sa pagkakahawak si Jongin ngunit nakatitig pa rin ito kay Kyungsoo, ang bago niyang boss. Hindi na nag-aksaya ng oras si Kyungsoo at sinamahan na niya si Jongin tungo sa kwarto kung saan nakalagay ang mga tools para sa gardening at sa magiging kwarto nito sa ibabaw.

“Anlaki naman po masyado ng kwarto na 'to, ser,” ani Jongin habang iginagala ang mata sa magiging kwarto niya. Para itong bata na first time pa lang nakakita ng malaki at magarbong kwarto. Nakakataba ng suso—este puso.

Nakayuko si Kyungsoo at nakatitig sa isang malaking umbok sa pagitan ng hita ni Jongin. Nakaka-distract ito. “Mas malaki ka,” wala sa isip nitong sabi. Feeling ni Kyungsoo lumulutang na lang siya sa ere. Nakaka-hypnotize ang buong pagkatao ni Jongin. Mula sa batak at malalaki nitong braso hanggang sa malaki nitong tite. Hindi pa nakikita ni Kyungsoo pero alam niyang malaki ito. Swak na swak para sa kanya.

“I mean, tamang-tama 'to sa'yo dahil malaking tao ka,” ni-purse ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang labi dahil sa kahihiyan.

Nag-smirk si Jongin at kitang-kita 'yon ni Kyungsoo. Muling nanlambot ang paa niya. Sobrang sarap talaga ni Jongin. Alam na alam niya kung paano hulihin ang loob ni Kyungsoo. Pero of course, hindi muna magpapahalata ng sobra si Kyungsoo dahil baka sabihin ni Jongin na easy to get lang siya. Magpapaka-as if matigas muna siya kahit sobrang hirap na hirap na siyang kontrolin ang nararamdaman niya.

Sa totoo lang, kanina pa kasi talaga gustong sumigaw ni Kyungsoo. Kilig na kilig na siya. Kung wala lang siyang self-control, kanina niya pa nilaplap si Jongin. Sobrang mapanukso ang labi nito, sobrang plump, ansarap tikman.

“You can start tomorrow, Jongin.”

Tinitigan siya ni Jongin. “Walang problema, ser.”

Hindi na sumagot pa si Kyungsoo. Tumango siya at tumalikod para makalabas na sa kwartong iyon at dumiretso sa kwarto niya para tumalon at sumigaw. Excited na kasi siyang magkwento sa kaibigan niyang haliparot aka Baekhyun. Hindi na niya kaya ang nag-uumapaw na kilig sa katawan niya ngayon.

“Ah, ser,” napatigil sa paglalakad si Kyungsoo. Pumapasok ang mga salita ni Jongin sa tainga niya at nananalaytay ito sa nerves niya. Nakakatindig balahibo talaga ang boses ni Jongin. Mas nakakapangilabot pa sa horror movie dito sa Pinas.

“Yes?” prenteng sagot ni Kyungsoo. Ano na naman kaya ang gusto nito? Katawan? Name it, Jongin. Kayang ibigay ni Kyungsoo lahat kahit ngayon pa. 

“Kailan niyo po ipapakita 'yung bonsai niyo?”

Fuck, Jongin! Una sa lahat, ambilis naman. Binabawi na ni Kyungsoo 'yong sinabi niya kanina dahil hindi pa siya nakapaglinis at nakapag-shave. Pangalawa, hindi bonsai 'yong kanya kundi giant sequioa. Huwag ismolin.

Natigil si Kyungsoo sa sobrang gulat niya. Naulit-ulit pa ang sinabi ni Jongin sa kanya kaya't narealize niya na hindi pala 'yong iniisip niya ang tinatanong ni Jongin. Masyado lang palang tigang at bastos ang utak niya. Kinalma ni Kyungsoo ang sarili at sumagot. “Ah, actually nasa backyard lang din 'yong mga bonsai ko. Gusto mo na ba silang makita? Sasamahan kita,” feeling ni Kyungsoo napaka-productive niya ngayong araw dahil andami niyang ginawa para kay Jongin. Sino ba naman kasi ang makakatanggi sa isang sex god—oops.

Mabilis na kinaway ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay. Medyo nahihiya na rin siya sa sir niya. Napakabait nito at ayaw niya namang abusuhin ang kabaitang pinapakita nito sa kanya. “Ay, ako na lang po, ser. Mukhang marami ka pa pong gagawing trabaho. Kaya ko na naman po saka ako naman po dapat ang magsisilbi dito hindi kayo kaya relax lang po,” bahagyang tinapik ni Jongin ang balikat ni Kyungsoo.

Ayan na naman siya, gumagalawan na naman. Alam na alam niya talaga kung paano manghatak ng marupok na tao. Okay, Jongin, ngayon pa lang, panalo ka na please claim your price aka me.

Kinalma ulit ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Sa totoo lang, hindi na rin niya alam kung ilang beses na siyang nagtitimpi sa Jongin na 'to. Kailangan niya kasing magmukhang kagalang-galang sa harap ng hardinero nila bilang siya ang boss ngunit sa mga pinag-gagawa ni Jongin, feeling niya ay anytime soon susuko rin siya. 

“You're right,” tumango si Kyungsoo. “Sige, help yourself here ha. Aalis na muna ako.”

“May aalis na naman,” bulong ni Jongin. 'Yan, diyan siya magaling, sa mga hirit niyang napaka-korny.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo para tingnan si Jongin. Agad namang itong tumawa at nag-peace sign. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo na para bang wala lang sa kanya 'yon pero paglabas na paglabas niya ng kwarto ay tinakpan niya ang kanyang bibig at sumigaw na para bang daga na naipit sa pinto. Buti na lang at soundproof ang mga kwarto sa bahay nila at hindi talaga siya maririnig ni Jongin—hopefully.

Hindi na talaga nakayanan, beshiewap. Tingin niya talaga ay hindi magtatagal 'tong pagtatago niya ng nararamdaman kay Jongin. Mapang-akit kahit walang ginagawa. Mismong sa existence pa lang ni Jongin ay nagwawala na ang mga hormones ni Kyungsoo. Ganon katinde. Mukhang mapapadalas ang pamamalagi ni Kyungsoo sa bahay nila dahil sa bagong hardinerong literal na “hard.”

***

Tumama ang sinag ng araw sa mata ni Kyungsoo kaya't gumulong siya sa kanang parte ng kanyang king-sized bed. Malamig ang kwarto ngunit ramdam niya ang init sa labas. Ibinaon niya ang kanyang mukha sa ilalim ng unan. Eto ang amoy ng tahanan.

Tinotohanan ni Kyungsoo ang pag-uwi ng madalas sa kanilang bahay. Ganyan siya ka-seryoso sa paglalandi niya sa diyos ng kagwapuhan. Bet niya si Jongin, at gagawin niya ang lahat ng pwede niyang gawin para mapansin lang siya nito.

Bumangon si Kyungsoo sa kanyang higaan nang nakapikit pa rin ang kanang mata. Magulo pa ang buhok at magusot pa ternong pantulog niya pero wala siyang pake dahil kahit ganyan, maganda pa rin siya. Lumabas siya ng kwarto at bumaba patungo sa kusina para tingnan kung ano ang nakahain. Gutom na siya at kailangan na rin niyang pakainin ang dinosaur na nasa loob ng tiyan niya.

Habang tinitingnan ni Kyungsoo ang loob ng ref nilang Panasonic, dinig na dinig niya ang malakas na tugtog na nagmumula sa labas. Ang aga-aga, ampanget ng tugtog sobrang nakakabulabog.

“Sana Mama, ako na lang ang gawin mong Papa. Para hindi ka na umasa-asa. Sa babaero mong Papa, Papa palitan mo na.”

Naisip ni Kyungsoo kung nananaginip ba siya dahil sa lumang tugtog na napapakinggan niya as of the moment. Obvious na obvious na walang taste sa music ang nagpapatugtog ng kantang 'yon—no offense lang talaga pero sobrang baduy. Sana naman kung sino man 'yong nagpapatugtog ng kantang 'yon e naiisip niya ang kanyang mga kapitbahay na nagtitiis sa panget niyang choice of song.

Kumuha ng isang tasang chamomile tea si Kyungsoo at muling umakyat sa second floor para tingnan kung saan nanggagaling ang mapanirang araw na tugtog. Pumunta siya sa balcony nila at napapikit siya sa sobrang lakas ng tugtog, ramdam na ramdam niya ang pag-shake ng sementong kinatatayuan niya dahil sa lakas ng volume ng tugtog. Hindi niya alam kung torture ba 'to o ano pero ang gusto niya lang e ang maitigil na ito.

Pinakiramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pinanggagalingan ng tugtog at halos maibuga niya ang kanyang iniinom na tsaa nang makita niya ang isang papang walang pang-itaas na kasalukuyang nagt-trim ng dahon sa malaking puno malapit sa kanilang balcony.

Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin mula ulo hanggang paa. Yum! Namumuo na ang mga pawis nito sa may jawline niya ito ngunit napakagwapo pa rin, sobrang sharp ng feature. Mukhang focus na focus ang binata sa kanyang ginagawang trabaho kaya't hindi nito napapansin ang sir na nakatanaw mula sa kanyang balcony.

Sa bawat pag-trim ni Jongin ay napapakagat-labi si Kyungsoo. Kitang-kita niya kasi ang pag-contract ng muscles sa braso ng kanilang hardinero. Super matigas, sarap! Pak na pak with nutrients pa ang abs nito, sobrang sarap dilaan. 'Yong tipong kahit tsaa lang ang meron siya ay busog na busog na siya dahil sa magandang tanawin na nasa harapan niya ngayon. Good morning naman pala talaga!

Sa sobrang pagpapantasya ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ay hindi na nito namalayan ang maliit na speaker na nakatali sa beywang nito. Doon nanggagaling ang sobrang lakas na tugtog na bumulabog sa gising ni Kyungsoo—at oo si Jongin 'yong nagpapatugtog ng “Sana Mama” by Masculados kanina na ngayon ay naging “Katawan” by Hagibis na.

“Mahilig kami sa magaganda. Katawan ang aming nakikita. Lalo na yung kaakit-akit pa. Katawan katawan katawan katawan ohhh katawan.”

Hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo na napapaungol na siya ng mahina sa pagtingin lang kay Jongin na half-naked at kasalukuyang nagt-trim ng dahon sa harap niya. Sobrang galing niyang mag-trim, ganyan din ba ka-well trimmed ang gubat niya sa ibaba? Ugh, sarap talaga.

Sa paghinto ng tugtog muling nabalik sa ulirat si Kyungsoo, dito lang niya nalaman na nakatitig na pala si Jongin sa kanya. Titig na titig ito kay Kyungsoo at mukhang nakangiti pa nang nakakaloko. 'Yong tipong parang nababasa niya ang iniisip ni Kyungsoo. Gosh, ibang klase ang titig niya, lumulusot hanggang kaluluwa.

“Good morning, ser,” nag-bow si Jongin at mas nilakihan pa ang ngiti—pero mas lumaki ang pagmamahal ni Kyungsoo para sa kanya noong umagang 'yon. Ngiti pa lang ni Jongin, patay na patay na siya.

Nanatiling tahimik si Kyungsoo at ngumiti na lang ito pabalik sabay hawi sa kanyang buhok na ginagalaw ng hangin, hindi niya kayang magsalita dahil baka kung ano pa ang masabi niya sa binata. Masarap si Jongin, oo, sobra-sobra, pero hindi pa siya handang isigaw ito sa harap ng binata dahil baka kung ano pa ang isipin ni Jongin kapag nalaman niyang gustong-gusto siya ng sir niya kahit kakarating pa lang niya sa tahanan nito.

***

Bilang lowkey malandi talaga si Kyungsoo, nanatili siyang nakatira sa bahay nila ng parents niya. Halos hindi na nga siya nakakabisita sa sariling bahay niya dahil gusto niyang si Jongin lang ang nakikita araw-araw. Relatable naman kasi anino pa lang ni Jongin, nakakabusog na—actually, Jongin is not just a snack, he is a whole buffet. 'Yong tipong kahit nakatayo lang siya, mapapasabi ka ng “ugh, sarap.” Ganyan na ganyan ang iniisip ni Kyungsoo everyday tuwing nakikita niya si Jongin. Inaamin niya talagang ito ang pinaka-unang pagkakataon na naging ganito siya ka-obsess sa isang lalako asi nga mapili siyang tao. Pero iba talaga si Jongin, parang may something sa sistema niya na nakakapanghatak talaga.

Nakangisi si Kyungsoo habang pinapanuod ang isang music video sa youtube. Ngayon na alam na niya ang mga hilig na kanta ni Jongin—dahil araw-araw, simula no'ng magtrabaho ito sa kanila, mga ganong klaseng kanta ang pinakikinggan ng binata—kailangan na niyang makisabay at tapatan pa ito.

Akala mo, ikaw lang ang may alam ah. 

“Ang bango-bango, ang bango-bango, ang bango-bango ng bulaklak. 'Pag inaamoy, 'pag inaamoy 'pag inaamoy anong sarap. Ang bango-bango, ang sarap-sarap, amuyin ang bulaklak.”

Tumayo na si Kyungsoo sa kinauupuan niya para sundan ang steps ng Viva Hotbabes sa kanta nilang Bulaklak. Na-check na niya ang pinto at sigurado siyang naka-lock ito kaya't todo giling at sayaw siya habang nanunood ng video.

Naisip niya na bagay na bagay 'to pantapat sa mga pinakikinggang kanta ni Jongin, on the other hand, medyo may lowkey landi ang lyrics nito katulad niya saka it talks about gardening. Bagay na bagay talaga sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin.

Pumunta si Kyungsoo sa backyard nila para magpahangin at para bisitahin ang mga mahal niyang bonsai. Kahit medyo suplado at pasaway siya, umiiba ang aura niya kapag ang lolo at lola na niya ang pinag-uusapan kaya kahit hindi siya marunong magbungkal-bungkal at kahit magdilig ng halaman, sinisigurado niya talagang hindi mamamatay ang mga bonsai na bigay sa kanya ng grandparents niya.

“Hello, my baby,” tinouch ni Kyungsoo ang dahon ng kanyang bonsai. Mukha pa rin itong healthy kahit naiwan ng ilang araw na hindi naalagaan...o baka inayos na ni Jongin ang kalagayan ng bonsai niya.

Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bonsai at napansin niyang kaka-repot lang ito. Kapag medyo yellowish na kasi ang dahon at roots, kailangan nang i-repot ng mga bonsai. Alam niya lang na ganon ang ginagawa pero hindi niya alam kung paano gawin kasi taga-utos lang naman talaga siya.

“Hi, baby,” napatayo si Kyungsoo dahil sa gulat. Halos nanginig siya nang makita niya si Jongin na naka-lean sa may pintuan.

Napakagat labi si Kyungsoo sa sobrang sarap ni Jongin. Kahit nakadamit ito, sobrang clear talaga ng chest niya. Ansarap dapaan, at ansarap dilaan. Yummerz! Mukhang kakatapos lang ni Jongin sa trabaho niya sa front yard dahil may dala-dala siyang digging fork na dilaw.

Hay, Jongin, dig me too.

“Baby?” 

“Yes, baby?” paasar na sagot ni Jongin. Naka-smirk pa ito. Gosh, alam niya talaga ang mga gawalang fuck boy, sobrang yabang talaga! Alam niya talagang kahinaan siya ni Kyungsoo dahil kahit anong gawin niya, mag gi-give in talaga ang Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Mama! Mamamatay na sa kilig si Kyungsoo. Oh my gosh, parang nagtatawagan na rin sila ni Jongin dahil sa ginagawa nilang dalawa. Mag-iisang buwan pa lang si Jongin dito pero may endearment na sila. Yes, Kyungsoo is already claiming it. Sobrang landi, shet talaga. Feeling niya talaga na the feeling is mutual—no, it's super mutual. Ganon ka-intense siyang mag-isip at umasa.

My gosh, kung panaginip lang 'to o imagination lang please, wala sanang eepal dahil susupalpalin niya talaga ito. Sobrang perfect na ng moment. Sobrang perfect nilang dalawa.

“Ikaw, ah, mga modus mo.”

Wala nang masabi si Kyungsoo. Sobrang gandang tingnan ni Jongin, as in sobra. Mukha talaga siyang diyos—at handang lumuhod si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Bakit, nai-impress ka ba?”

Jongin, matagal na! Sobrang tagal na akong impressed sa'yo, so please, press mo na rin ako sa kama. Now na!

Sobrang ramdam ni Kyungsoo 'yong pagiging mutual ng feelings nilang dalawa. Feel na feel niyang meron talaga silang chance.

“Medyo,” ni-roll pa ni Kyungsoo ang mata niya. Baka akalain ni Jongin na puro seryoso lang ang sir niya kaya't sinubukan ni Kyungsoo na maging playful.

Tumawa ang binata, oh my gosh! Mas lalo talaga itong guma-gwapo pag nakangiti. Napangiti rin si Kyungsoo dahil napasaya niya si Jongin kahit sa maliit na bagay na 'yon. He's one step ahead of his competitors.

“Cute mo talaga, sir!”

Shet, shet, shet! Pakihukay na ng libingan ni Kyungsoo, patay na patay na ito. Bakit may emphasis 'yong pagiging “cute” niya? Ibig sabihin ba no'n, e matagal nang iniisip ni Jongin ang pagiging cute ni Kyungsoo? Yes? Because he won't take no as an answer.

***

“So, you're really seeing each other na? Bilis, ah!”

Bahagyang humiwa ng slice ng kanyang beef wellington si Kyungsoo. Nasa mamahaling restaurant na naman siya kasama ang kanyang bestfriend na si Baekhyun kasama ang pinakabagong boylet nito—walang iba kundi ang lalaking nakilala niya sa sarili niyang resort.

“Of course! Bakit naman patatagalin pa, e doon lang din naman papunta? Right, babe?” humarap si Baekhyun sa boyfriend niya na katabi lang din niya. Sobrang sweet nila nilang na halos gusto na ni Kyungsoo na umalis na lang kasi parang sagabal siya sa dalawang love birds na nasa harap niya.

“Yes, babe. Hmmm, Soo, I know we're not that close yet pero ganito kasi 'yan, ang relasyon ang pinatatagal hindi ang pagliligawan. Kaya kung meron kang kinikita ngayon at mutual naman ang feelings niyong dalawa, mag-level up na kayo,” ani Chanyeol.

May point naman si Chanyeol kaso ang problema, wala namang kinikita si Kyungsoo pero may gusto siyang kinikita. Hi, Jongin, beke nemen?

“You know kasi, babe, Kyungsoo is so picky when it comes to men. Like super once in a blue moon lang siya nagkakagusto sa ibang tao,” tumango na lang si Kyungsoo sa pinagsasabi ni Baekhyun. Wala naman siyang ibang magagawa kasi totoo naman. “But you know ulit, may kinukwento siya sa'kin kapag nag-uusap kami sa phone. Babe, my bestfriend is currently in love,” bakas sa mukha ni Baekhyun ang kilig at kinukurot na nito si Chanyeol sa braso nang mahina. Sobrang excited siya para sa bestfriend niya dahil finally, nahanap na nito ang lalaking pasok na pasok sa banga ni Kyungsoo—I mean, standard.

“Grabe, B, feeling ko tuwing nakikita ko si Jongin, hindi lang nabubuo ang araw ko, nadadagdagan rin ata ang life span ko. Like, mas matindi pa ang effect niya sa ilang plato ng spaghetti, ramen at kung ano pang noodle dishes na nag-eexist sa mundong 'to,”

Ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang overflowong na kilig sa katawan niya. Ewan pero tuwing si Jongin ang topic niya, parang hindi siya ang karaniwang Kyungsoo. Parang lumalabas lahat ng naipong lamig mula sa katawan niya kapag about na kay Jongin ang pinag-uusapan. Ibang klase talaga 'yong hardinero nila.

“Gusto mo talaga siya?” tanong ni Baekhyun. Tumango naman si Kyungsoo in an enthusiastic manner. “Edi landiin mo na, bakla! My gosh, 2018 na ngayon, hindi ka uusad kung wala kang gagawin. Huwag kang mag-feeling halaman. That's your chance na!”

Sabay na tumawa nang mahina si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Talagang nagkakaintindihan ang dalawa sa pag-eencourage kay Kyungsoo na kumilos para makuha na nito si Jongin, mukhang based on experience ang mga binkabato nilang payo kay Kyungsoo. Sabagay, parehong malalandi naman si Baekhyun at Chanyeol—at dahil dito, pag-aaralan na ni Kyungsoo ang art of flirting. Yes naman, Kyungsoo will bring out his inner pokpok starting today. Wala nang lowkey-lowkey ngayon.

***

Pagbaba ni Kyungsoo, rinig na rinig na naman niya ang malakas na tugtog ni Jongin. Sumilip siya sa labas at nakitang gumagawa ng pyramid planter si Jongin. Shet, araw-araw naghahain ng braso si Jongin para kay Kyungsoo.

Tinitigan muna ni Kyungsoo si Jongin mula sa malayo at nag-isip ng gagawin. Sobrang lakas pumukpok ni Jongin, 'yong tipong isang pukpok lang pasok na pasok na agad ang pako sa dalawang kahoy. Nai-imagine tuloy ni Kyungsoo kung ganyan din kalakas bumayo si Jongin. Fuck, hardcore! Sagad na sagad.

Hindi na natiis ni Kyungsoo ang kati at lumapit na siya kay Jongin. Oh my genitals, sobrang perfect talaga lalo kapag nasa malapitan.

“Good morning, ser!” bati ni Jongin. Tumama pa sa ngipin nito ang sinag ng araw kaya't mas numingning pa lalo ang ngiti nito, parang nasa romcom movie lang.

“Mas good ka pa sa morning, Jongin,” hirit ni Kyungsoo.

Nakaramdam ng konting init sa pisngi si Jongin dahil sa hiya. Hindi niya inaasahang ganong ang isasagot ng sir niyang cute. On the other hand, ganon din ang naramdaman ni Kyungsoo, tingin niya sobrang cute rin ng reaction ni Jongin sa punchline niya. 'Yong kaninang daddy na pinagnanasaan niya ay biglang naging parang baby na nahihiya. Napaka-baby din talaga, sarap i-breastfeed.

“May baon ka pala, ser ah,” at first, hindi ma-gets ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang tinutukoy ni Jongin na baon kasi iba talaga minsan ang jargon na ginagamit nito pero okay lang, handa siyang mag-adjust for his bebe. “Ako, meron din.”

Napakagat labi si Kyungsoo dahil sa kilig. Ramdam na niya na ito na talaga ang simula ng kanilang love story.

Mas lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin para ipahiwatig na handa siyang makinig sa kung anong baon ni Jongin. Lumapit na rin siya para maka-tsansing sa kanilang hardinero.

“Ser, may dala ka bang charger? Na-low batt kasi ako,” kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Akala niya naman kung ano ang baon nito, handa na sana siyang kiligin. Dapat talaga hindi agad umaasa. Ouch.

“Ha? Low batt?” pasimpleng sagot ni Kyungsoo. Weird naman nitong si Jongin.

Binaba ni Jongin ang martilong hawak niya at mas lumapit pa kay Kyungsoo, 'yong tipong nasa may tainga na ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya. Ramdam na nito ang malakas na pagkabog ng dibdib at nafe-feel na rin ni Kyungsoo ang hininga ni Jongin. Ganoon kalapit.

“Na-low batt first sight kasi ako sa'yo.”

Boom wasak! Nanginig ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo at nanghina ang mga tuhod niya sa banat ni Jongin. Sa totoo lang, naco-cornyhan siya sa mga ganito noon pero bakit no'ng si Jongin na ang nagsabi e iba ang naramdaman niya? Para siyang nililipad ng hangin.

Natulala si Kyungsoo at humarap ulit si Jongin sa kanya. Kagat-kagat pa nito ang labi niya na parang naghahamon ng halikan o kung ano bang mas maganda pa roon. Ang yabang talaga kahit kailan! Alam niyang ang sarap-sarap niya kaya siya gumaganyan. Shit, parang lalabas na sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo ang puso niya dahil sa sobrang kilig.

Hindi pwedeng matalo si Kyungsoo, sinimulan niya at tatapusin niya 'tong pinasok niya kung gusto niyang si Jongin ang papasok sa kanya at the end of the day.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa isang klase ng bulaklak na hindi niya alam kung anong pangalan, hinawakan niya ang dahon nito at tumingin kay Jongin. “Ganda ng flower no? Buti pa 'to nadidiligan,” binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang bulaklak at tumingala ito kay Jongin. “Ako kaya? Kailan mo didiligan?”

The fuck ang landi! Ang landi-landi! Pucha, ayan na, naglalabasan na ng libog sa katawan.

Tumitig si Kyungsoo kay Jongin nang may pagnanasa talaga. Obvious na obvious ang apoy sa mga mata niyo na 'yong tipong ang aga-aga pa lang pero parang gusto nang mag-round one as in ngayon na agad.

At that moment, biglang nag-smirk si Jongin at nilagay ang kanang kamay sa bulsa ng pantalon niyang nabili sa ukay-ukay. Tangina, ito talaga ang awrahan ng mga fuckboy!

“Kailan mo ba gusto?” Fuck! 

Nag-tiptoe si Kyungsoo at bumulong kay Jongin. “Anytime,” 

Nabigla si Jongin sa sinabi ng boss niya at hindi na ito nakasagot. Ngumiti na lang ito habang pinapanuod na tumatalikod ang sir niya at dahil dito, kitang-kita niya ang matambok na pwet ng boss niya. Parang ibang-iba talaga ito sa nakasanayan niya pero inaamin niyang gusto na rin 'tong side na 'to kahit nabitin siya. Naughty and nice pala si Kyungsoo, swak na swak sa panlasa niya.

“By the way, Jongin. Just call me Kyungsoo or, call me” binasa nito ang ibabang labi. “Tonight.”

BOOM BASA!

***

Nagpapahangin sa may garden si Kyungsoo. Medyo napagod din ito sa trabaho niya ngayong araw at kailangan niya talaga ng fresh air para makapag-isip ng maayos. Andaming naging problema sa trabaho at may mga napagalitan na naman siya kanina, as usual.

Sa kalagitnaan ng pag-iinhale exhale niya, nakaramdam siya ng gutom. Oo nga pala, 8PM na pero wala siyang ganang kumain kahit steak at mashed potato ang dinner nila. Wala siyang energy at gusto niya lang ay humilata buong gabi.

“Hay! Kapagod!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niya lang ilabas ang stress na nasa sistema niya. Hindi na mabilang kung ilang beses nang nagbuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. Pagod na pagod na siya sa lahat ng bagay.

“Ser, tara labas tayo?” lumingon si Kyungsoo sa isang pamilyar na boses sa likod niya. Perfect timing! Si Jongin ang kailangan niya para mabalik lahat ng energy niya. Ang gara ng porma nito ngayong gabi. Casual lang pero sobrang stylish pa rin tingnan. Effortless ang pagiging gwapo, bagay maging model.

“Kyungsoo or Soo na nga lang kasi, Jongin! Friends na rin naman tayo, diba?”

Tumango ang binata at ngumiti ito na parang batang nabigyan ng candy. Sobrang cute talaga! Parang kanina lang lumalandi rin ito kay Kyungsoo.

“Ah, Soo, labas tayo? Libre kita para mawala 'yang stress mo,” nabigla si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin. Libre? As in? Like, he's going to treat Kyungsoo? How? At the same time, nakaramdam siya ng kilig dahil concerned naman pala si Jongin sa kanya. Kinilig ang pepe niya kahit wala naman siyang ganon.

“Really? Saan ba?”

Payag siya na kahit saan basta kasama niya si Jongiin kaya't hindi na siya nagdalawang-isip pa at umangkas na ito sa motor ng binata. Yes, may motor si Jongin at sobrang hot niyang tingnan habang nagd-drive. Ang galing niyang mag-drive, siguro magaling din itong mag-drive sa kama. Higpit na higpit ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa beywang ni Jongin dahil ito pa lang ang first time niyang sumakay sa motor, takot siya pero alam niyang hindi siya pababayaan ni Jongin.

Nabigla si Kyungsoo nang tumigil sila sa palengke. Napatakip ng ilong si Kyungsoo sa naghalong amoy ng malansang isda, karne at iba pa. Hindi siya sanay sa ganitong klaseng lugar, masikip, maingay, mabaho at medyo basa pa ang lapag. Feeling niya dumadapo na ang iba't ibang klase ng dumi sa katawan niya. No offense sa mga mahilig mamalengke pero facts only.

“Soo, eto ang favorite place ko. Nawawala lahat ng stress ko sa lugar na 'to,” nagkaroon ng malaking question mark sa utak ni Kyungsoo. Stress reliever? Palengke? Sobrang gwapo ni Jongin pero sobrang weird talaga nito. Ni minsan ay hindi naisip ni Kyungsoo na magiging masaya ang pamamalengke kasi sobrang ew at yuck talaga. 

“Anong gagawin natin dito?”

“Kakain. Dito kahit anong bilhin mo, mura lang saka mabubusog ka pa. Pili ka lang diyan, sagot ko lahat,” napangiwi si Kyungsoo. Shit, kakain sila sa palengke. Hindi mahilig si Kyungsoo sa streetfoods or anything na exotic sa paningin niya—actually, hindi talaga siya kumakain ng streetfoods kasi baka kung mapaano pa ang tiyan niya. Maarte talaga siya, yes, inaamin niya 'to pero shit, si Jongin.

Naisip ni Kyungsoo na concerned lang naman si Jongin sa kanya at gusto nito na matanggal ang stress sa katawan niya kaya't dinala nito si Kyungsoo sa stress reliever niya. Maliit na bagay pero sobrang sweet. Ideal jowa talaga si Jongin, aware na aware siya sa pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo kahit hindi pa nito sinasabi. Actually, pwede na nga silang magpakasal agad bukas.

“Anong gusto mo? Hmmm, halo-halo?” tanong ni Jongin habang naglalakad sila ni Kyungsoo sa palengke. Medyo maliliit lang ang hakbang ni Kyungsoo dahil takot talaga siyang mabasa ng putik. 

Umiling si Kyungsoo at pinilit na ngumiti kay Jongin. Hindi niya talaga alam kung anong gagawin at that time. Ayaw niya sa lugar, ayaw niya sa mga naaamoy niya pero gustong-gusto niya ang kasama niya, sapat na rin ito para manatili siya sa lugar na 'yon.

“Ah, eto! Eto talaga ang favorite ko, Soo.” 

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na bumaliktad ang sikmura niya nang makita niya ang iba't ibang klase ng ihaw-ihaw sa harap niya. Oh my god, this is his first time pero he's doing this for Jongin at siguro, for experience na lang din.

“What's that?” tinuro ni Jongin ang isang pagkain na medyo weird talaga sa kanyang paningin. 

“Betamax 'yan, Soo!” clueless pa rin talaga si Kyungsoo kaya't agad dinugtungan ni Jongin ang sagot niya. “Dugo ng baboy. Masarap yan, pramis!”

Shit, pig's blood? Seriously?! This is not even clean.

“Ah, Jongin. I can't eat that,” honest na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Aw, sige. Hindi naman kita pinipilit pero I swear, masarap 'yan. Ano ba dito ang gusto mo? Gusto mo ba ng samalamig?”

Ang understanding niya rin, hindi niya pinipilit ang mga bagay na gusto niya lang. Napaka-ideal talaga.

“No, thank you,” tanggi ni Kyungsoo. Tiningnan niya si Jongin na para bang disappointed ito. Naramdaman naman ni Kyungsoo na baka medyo na-hurt si Jongin kasi panay tanggi ito sa lahat ng offer niya kaya ginala niya ang mata niya sa stall at nakakita siya ng something corvy na mukhang edible naman. “Eh, what about that, Jongin? Ano 'yan?”

“Isaw, Soo! Gusto mo bang tikman?”

Nagdalawang-isip pa si Kyungsoo dahil bago nga talaga ito sa paningin niya pero ayaw niya ring i-discredit ang effort ni Jongin na dalhin siya dito. “Isa lang muna,” 

“Yes! Finally! Sige, teka lang!” tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang naging reaction ni Jongin at kitang-kita niya kung gaano ito kasaya.

Nag-arch pa ang mga mata nito at mas lalo siyang gumwapo. First time pa lang ito ni Kyungsoo na makita si Jongin na ganito kasaya. Eto ba talaga ang sayang hatid ng streetfood?

Naluto agad ang isaw na binili ni Kyungsoo. Bale kumuha muna sila ng dalawa, isa kay Kyungsoo at isa para kay Jongin dahil sasabayan niya sa pagkain ang boss niya.

“Eto na ang isaw niyo.” 

Napalunok ng very slight si Kyungsoo sa pagkaing nasa kamay niya. To be honest, hindi talaga ito mukhang masarap pero parang nakakain naman talaga ito.

“First time ko 'to Jongin, ah kaya liable ka sa kung ano man ang mangyayari sa'kin dito,” paalala ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

Inilapit ni Jongin ang mukha niya sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. “Huwag kang mag-alala, Soo. Di kita pababayaan.”

For a second, nakaramdam ng kaligtasan si Kyungsoo. Alam niya namang hindi talaga siya ipapahamak ni Jongin. Mabuti itong tao pero mas ma-booty siya.

Sumenyas si Jongin na sabay silang kakain at sa pagkumpas ng kamay nito, nalasahan ni Kyungsoo ang unfamiliar taste na hindi niya ma-explain.

Sobrang sarap!

Natulala at napatalon si Kyungsoo sa sobrang sarap ng isaw. No exaggeration pero ganoon kasarap—pero mas masarap talaga si Jongin, of course. Nakatitig naman si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na enjoy na enjoy sa isaw niya. Masaya ito dahil ang gusto niya talaga ay ang mapasaya si Kyungsoo kahit sa maliit na bagay na kaya niya—at hindi siya nag-fail dito.

Hindi na namalayan nina Kyungsoo at Jongin ang oras. Ang maninang diring-diri sa palengke ay nag-eenjoy na sa mga pagkaing nakikita nila sa daan, at naka-ilang stick na rin siya ng isaw, betamax, adidas, fishball at kwekwek. Sobrang saya ni Kyungsoo. Naramdaman niya na malaya talaga siya at pwede niyang gawin ang mga gusto niyang gawin.

Tama pala talaga na nagtiwala siya kay Jongin dahil hindi siya nito pinabayaan. Pinakita pa nito ang mga bagay na hindi niya pa nae-explore, at mas lumawak pa ang mundo niya kasama si Jongin.

Alas-dose ng hating-gabi na nakauwi sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Malamig na ang simoy ng hangin at tahimik na ang paligid pero rinig na rinig ni Kyungsoo at Jongin ang pagkabog ng kanilang dibdib. Masayang-masaya sila at hindi ito pwedeng sukatin ng kahit ano.

Na-realize din ni Kyungsoo na hindi lang simpleng pagkagusto ang nararamdaman niya para kay Jongin. Mabilis man pero gusto niyang aminin na mahal na talaga niya ito. Si Jongin na talaga. Sa kanya lang niya naramdaman ang ganitong feeling, ibang-iba siya sa lahat.

Pinaglaruan ni Jongin sa kanyang kanang daliri ang susi ng motor habang naglalakad kasama si Kyungsoo na nasa kaliwa. Kumakalabog ang dibdib nito na para bang magde-declamation sa harap ng maraming tao. Ibang klase rin 'tong si Kyungsoo.

Unang kita pa lang talaga ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo ay nabighani na talaga ito sa kanya. Ibang mensahe ang pinahihiwatig ng mga mata nito, kumikislap at para bang nasa mga mata niya ang kalawakan—kaya't si Kyungsoo ang naging kalawakan ni Jongin. Lahat ginawa niya para mapansin siya ng boss niyang medyo masungit. Gusto niya ang boss niya pero sa tingin niya ay napakalayo talaga nila. Langit si Kyungsoo at lupa si Jongin. Pero laking pasalamat niya nang dumating ang araw at binuksan na ni Kyungsoo, sa wakas ang kanyang sarili para kay Jongin. Hindi na magpapaligoy-ligoy pa ang binata.

Habang naglalakad papasok sa loob ng bahay ay mas nilalapit ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. Nais niyang hawakan ng maigi ang malambot na kamay ng boss, buti na lang gusto rin pala ito ni Kyungsoo.

Napakagat-labi si Kyungsoo sa sobrang kilig. Finally! Hawak na niya ang mundo niya. Nag-step up na rin sila! The feeling is mutual pala talaga!

Nakarating sa loob ng bahay sina Kyungsoo at Jongin. Magkaiba ang direksyon ng kwarto nila pero pinahintulutan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin na umakyat dahil sabi pa ng binata ay ihahatid daw niya si Kyungsoo sa kwarto nito.

Wow, sa totoo lang kahit sa kwarto pa ni Kyungsoo siya matulog, okay na okay lang!

“Thank you so much for this night, Jongin. I will never, ever forget!” naka-sandal sa pinto ng kanyang kwarto si Kyungsoo pero nakahawak pa rin si Jongin sa kamay niya.

Never niyang inimagine na magkakaroon sila ng ganitong klaseng moment. Sobrang payapa lang, hindi magulo.

“Basta ikaw, Soo. Anything for you,” nilaro-laro pa nito ang daliri ni Kyungsoo.

Shet, sa totoo lang, ito talaga ang weakness ni Kyungsoo. Lagi niyang shine-share sa facebook ang mga video ng magjowa na naglalaro ng daliri. Sobrang cute lang, sobrang sweet. Like, kahit batak si Jongin, kahit sobrang sarap niya ay may side pala siya na cute talaga.

“So, good night na?”

“Agad-agad?”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo, 'yong tawang may halong landi na. “Bakit, ano ba ang gusto mong gawin ha, Jongin?”

Lumapit si Jongin at agad dinikit ang kanyang labi sa labi ni Kyungsoo. Nung una ay smack lang ito pero muling hinalikan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo nang mas madiin pa. Madiin pero swabe lang, may rhythm pa rin na sinusundan.

Eto na 'yong pinakahinihintay at inaasam-asam ni Kyungsoo at laking pasalamat niya na finally, finally at nandito na.

Kinapa ni Kyungsoo ang doorknob na nasa likod at binuksan na ang kwarto. Dumiretso sila sa kama at hindi pa rin pinuputol ang halikan. Palalim nang palalim ang bawat halik ni Jongin at ngayon ay may dila ng kasama. Sobrang tamis pala talaga ng halik ng isang Jongin Kim.

Hindi na namalayan ng dalawa na pareho na silang hubo't hubad. Nakapatong si Kyungsoo sa may puson ni Jongin habang jinajakol ang tite ng hard na hardinero. Shit, parang kailan lang inaasam niya ang titeng 'yon. Sobrang laki pala talaga at ngayon ay fini-figure out na niya kung paano ito magkakasya sa butas niya.

Nabigla si Kyungsoo nang magpatugtog si Jongin. Kailangan ba talaga ng background music habang nag-sesex? Buti na lang talaga at sound proof ang kwarto niya at hindi sila makakagambala ng ibang tao.

Binasa ni Jongin ang tite ni Kyungsoo gamit ang laway niya. Cute ni Kyungsoo at mas lalong cute ang little Kyungsoo. Napapaliyad si Kyungsoo dahil sa sarap. Tangina talaga, basang-basa na sila.

“Baby, chorus na,” inangat ni Jongin ang katawan ni Kyungsoo at pinosisyon ang alaga nito malapit sa butas ni Kyungsoo. Medyo maluwag na rin ito dahil kani-kanina lang ay labas-pasok ang daliri ni Jongin dito.

“Spaghetting pababa, pababa ng pababa. Spaghetting pataas, pataas ng pataas. Spaghetting pababa, pababa ng pababa. Spaghetting pataas, spaghetting bababa, at pataas,” medyo nahihirapan man ay sumunod pa rin sa music ng Sexbomb Girls sin Kyungsoo at Jongin.

Sa bawat “pababa” ng nasa lyrics ay pinapasok ni Jongin nang mas malalim ang tite niya sa butas ni Kyungsoo. Dahil first time pa ni Kyungsoo ay hindi niya napigilan na hindi maluha masakit talaga ito at parang mapupunit na siya considering sa size ni Jongin na jumbo hotdog.

Paulit-ulit ang tugtog at sumusunod pa rin silang dalawa sa sinasabi ng lyrics. Minsan bumibilis, minsan humihina, depende sa kung anong nasa tugtog. Patagal nang patagal ay mas lalong sumasarap at feeling ni Kyungsoo ay masisira na ang king sized bed niyang galing pa sa England—pero okay lang, masisira naman ito in a good way.

Natapos ang ika-apat na ulit ng Spaghetti by Sexbomb Girls at muling nakahanap ng bagong tugtog si Jongin. Nag-exchange sila ng position ni Kyungsoo at ngayon ay nasa ilalim na ito. Hinaplos-haplos ni Jongin ang mukha ni Kyungsoo na para itong baby at hinalikan sa kahit saang parte ng katawan nito.

“A-tok a-tok a-tok. A-pis a-pis a-pis. A-kiss a-kiss a-kiss. Apir apir apir.” biglang bumaba ang halik ni Jongin at napunta ito sa tite ni Kyungsoo na medyo nakalma na. Dinilaan niya ito sabay sa lyrics na “Aaayyy nabali? Diligan mo,” and in a split second, muling nabuhay ang tulog na tite ni Kyungsoo.

Napuno ang gabing 'yon ng walang iba kundi saya. Na-experience ni Kyungsoo ang iilang first time niya kasama si Jongin at laking pasasalamat niya na si Jongin, na pinapantasya niya simula pa noong una, ang naka-una sa kanya.

Puno ng pagmamahal ang gabing 'yon, bawat halik ay ang pagmamahal ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na hindi mabilang-bilang. Kahit kung anu-ano lang ang pinaggagagawa nila sa loob ng kwarto ay ramdam nila ang init ng bisig ng bawat isa. Na kahit aning mangyari ay pwedeng takbuhan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, at gayon din si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Nakita nilang dalawa ang tahanan sa bawat isa.

***

Nagising si Kyungsoo dahil sa sinag ng araw na tumama sa kanyang mata. Hindi pa rin nagsi-sink in sa kanya na sila na ni Jongin. Oo, sila na ng hardinero nila! Ganoon karami ang nangyari kagabi.

Pumasok si Jongin sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo at dala nito ang breakfast na ginawa niya para sa jowa.

Shit, naka-fitted t-shirt ito na kulay white, bakat na bakat ang abs at muscles niya. Salamat po sa maagang grasya, Lord! He's the amen.

“Breakfast in bed para sa aking baby,” wow, at official na po talaga ang tawagan nilang baby. May napirmahan at nalagdaan na hong kasulatan.

“What's this?”

“Jumbo hotdog,” nag-smirk si Jongin na para bang may pinahihiwatig. Ugh, such a tease! Sarap kainin. “Jumbo hotdog, kaya mo ba 'to?” sumayaw-sayaw pa si Jongin sa harap ni Kyungsoo at nag-ala masculados. Salamat po sa blessing, ang sarap-sarap!

“Nakaya nga kita kagabi, ito pa kaya?” tumawa si Kyungsoo habang ngumunguya ng hotdog. Kawawang hotdog, nadamay pa.

“Magpapadilig ka ba ulit?”

Gosh, Jongin. So weird.

Pero, G!

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming-maraming salamat kay prompter for this wonderful prompt at maraming-maraming salamat din sa mods na super accommodating! First time kong sumali sa isang ficfest at salamat sa opportunity, tara sayaw ng Halukay Ube!


End file.
